El Diablo Mysterio
by Mnemosyne01
Summary: A weird gathering transforms our fave gang into a 1970's gang of detectives! Rated T for later chapters for language..
1. El Diablo what?

**EL DIABLO MYSTERIO**

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Bones, though I'll try to save up money to own it (my impossible dream)

Summary: A weird gathering transforms our fave gang into a 1970's gang of detectives!

**Chapter 1**

A very tired team of 'squints' as Booth lovingly referred to the scientists of the Jeffersonian Institution were just waiting for the time to leave when…

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" Their boss, Dr. Goodman said…"Let me guess, we have to identify another prehistoric person dug out of somewhere I'd rather not go?", the irritable Jack Hodgins proposed which earned him a slap from Angela. Bones and Zack just listened on. "Not quite Mr.Hodgins but you are all obliged to attend the El Diablo Mysterio Ball, an event happening only once every 3 years." The commanding African voice boomed. "What king of event is that? Semi-formal, Formal, or just casual?" Angela quipped while successfully silencing an enraged Hodgins by muffling his protests by using a very large ham sandwich. "I'm sorry but I can't go! I promised I'd go out with my brother for dinner!" Bones surprisingly, protested. "Then he is also invited." Their boss said in a proud Cheshire voice while Bones' jaws go slack. Then they turned to look as another person stepped in the vicinity of their offices.

"G' morning everyone. Hey Bones, did you all get invited to The El Diablo thigrmajigr ball?" A very happy Booth asked, grinning dementedly at his sometimes-naïve partner. "First of all, its El Diablo Mysterio, second, yes we were." A very grouchy Bones snapped. "I think somebody's grumpy…" her annoying FBI agent crooned. "Am not." Was the tart reply. "Yeah whatever(signature grin). Say, what character did you get?

Mine's Maurizio Sanchez." The others stare blankly at him. "Could you tell us what kind of party this really is?" A now apprehensive Zack quietly said." Well, it's a kind where you each portray a character you choose and try to solve the fictional mystery prepared by our Federal organizers. Don't worry. Some members of the FBI, CIA, and the Justice Department will participate." Their boss's pronouncement sent Hodgins in a raging tantrum. "What? First, you force us to attend this no-good party then you expect us to act?" A shout yet again rewarded by a more painful slap from Angela. "Stop slapping me!" "Not until you learn to shut up!" Exchanging words, they continued to argue while looking at each other with daggers. "To be honest with all of you, acting is not really my best talent. Bones ruefully said. "Don't worry about it. It's really easy. You'll do great" Booth encouragingly said. Her calm demeanor didn't reach her eyes. He could see that she was really nervous about this. While all of this was going on, Hodgins and Angela still continue to argue. Zack, after enduring 5 minutes of this and couldn't take it any longer whined. "Oh guys, please stop all that bickering. It really gives me a headache. Why can't you just imitate Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth talking quietly in the corner? They, unlike you two lovebirds, have a chance in love, for you two can't agree about anything!" A pronouncement causing our fave couple to blush and for Angela and Hodgins (also blushing) to shoot more daggers in poor Zack's direction. The young prodigy gulped and felt it wise to retreat and be silent.

"Can I please have your attention people! We are now to pick our characters." All willingly obliged, anything to escape that awkward moment. Here's what they picked

Zack: Zoobee Einstein

-the person claiming to be a direct descendant of the great Albert Einstein, though his high IQ didn't guarantee more success than his suppose to be predecessor. He is so obsessed about his failed inventions that he doesn't talk very much.

Angela: Carmina Sanchez

-Maurizio Sanchez sister, a true socialite, she spends most of the money their deceased parents left them over accessories, bags, clothes and extravagant parties. She is also a subject to the obsession of Debonair Adonis, her brothers business partner and supposedly one of the most eligible bachelors in town.

Hodgins: Debonair Adonis

a man who prides himself for his vast wealth and what I think is natural looks. He could wrap any woman around his finger, too bad the beautiful Carmina Sanchez doesn't notice.

Goodman: Jack Garber

-the most trusted friend of the Sanchez's deceased parents, and executor of their state. A gentle presence in the house with a hidden secret about their parent's past, a private investigator who trains others who wish to be investigators.

Booth(as you all know):Maurizio Sanchez.

-brother of Carmina and eldest son of the Sanchez household. He inherited his father's business smarts and runs the family business, Sanchez Enterprise, successfully. A seemingly cold guy, but fancy's an unassuming lady.

Russ(Bones picked for him):Mycroft Holmes

-supposed to be a descendant of the great Sherlock Holmes(let's all assume Sherlock Holmes is real), a truly clueless detective and tries to solve the mystery. His cousin Cecile Story is actully a very good detective. His cousin is somewhat resentful of her, yet tries his best to protect her

Bones: Cecile Story

a great investigator in the making, training under the famous Jack Garber. She and her cousin try to solve a mystery while in the process, catches the heart of the aloof Maurizio.

Let the mystery begin!

_Polyhymnia01:And there is the first chapter of El Diablo Mysterio…_

_Dr. Goodman: You know Miss Polyhymnia, for a new writer, you did ok…_

_Hodgins: So not! This is all a conspiracy you two teamed up to humiliate me!_

_Angela: Do please shut up!_

_Zack: I am really a descendant of Einstein and my inventions are more successful!_

_Angela: So where's Booth and Bones?_

_Hodgins: Doing something exciting I hope…_

_Dr. Goodman: Don't worry, next chapter we will try to as you put it miss Montenegro, play matchmaker. (All looks at Polyhymnia 101 while Goodman glares at her)_

_Polyhymnia01: yEah sure whatever…(looking a little scared and intimidated.)_


	2. This is War!

**EL DIABLO MYSTERIO**

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Bones, though I'll try to save up money to own it (my impossible dream)

Summary: A weird gathering transforms our fave gang into a 1970's gang of detectives!

**Chapter 2**

All eyes on the room were full of mixed emotions. Zack is of course fully enraged at the idea of being a failed scientist cause he knows (ahem), that he is a very successful student anthropologist. Dr. Goodman looks very composed but fights hard not to laugh(I think we all know why)…

Hodgins and Angela are both infuriated at being supposedly made as a couple…

While Dr. Brennan looks she doesn't care yet is still a bit scared of portraying a role that she thinks clearly is the opposite of her persona. She is a bit scared of the reaction her brother will have when he sees what character he is.

If we are going to take notice of the FBI hunk in the corner, you would all see a grin as big as the moon lighting up his whole face (but why? A reader asks, mmm…). He looks like he is having a great, great time…. Hehehe….

Angela, trying to compose herself said, "Well Dr. Goodman, do we need to wear costumes in this gathering?" 'Please say yes, please say YES!' Our very angry artist tries to see a silver lining in every situation. At least then, she thinks, she'll have fun dressing up Bones.

"Actually miss Montenegro, yes. You will all dress in the 1970's style of the rich and famous, not the, as you put it, Cheesy big hair." Angela frowns that big hair is not allowed.

"What do you need big hair for Angela?" Hodgins deepens the dagger.

Feeling World War 3 just around the corner, Dr. Goodman dismissed all of them.

At a vintage shop…

"Brennan this is beautiful!" yup, you would know our favorite artist is definitely sugar-high. Holding a brown dress with fur drapes and silk linings, her starry eyes are brighter than the starry night. "This is mine! Then I can see Hodgin's face when I win best in costume!"

"There is a best in costume award?" Yup, for the 1st time in her life, Dr. Brennan wasn't listening to the rest of Dr. Goodman's guidelines.

"Well yah! Now, we'll have to find you a perfect dress! So all men in the room, will stare at you in awe." Brennan's reply is to roll her eyes.

"Do I need to? I'm not exactly one of the glamorous characters in the story."

"Cheer up sweetie. I'll get you something sexy…" Brennan groans inwardly…

But then…

More people came into the shop….

"This is really a great find. Perhaps we could find what we need for the El Diablo whatever here…"

Bones and Angela spins around and faces Zack, Hodgins, Dr. Goodman and surprisingly delicious, Booth.

"Again Booth, It's El Diablo Mysterio. When will you ever get it right?" An exasperated Brennan scathingly said.

" Come on Bones, lighten up. You have been this way since we came from the Jeffersonian." Flashing his signature grin while Bones tries her best to glare ferociously at him.

"Come on guys! Let's not fight. It's just a gathering." Yes, Angela the peacemaker…

"I didn't hear anyone asking your opinion, Angela." Uh-oh, I, the author personally saw what has to be the worst case scenario of every author in characters + oversized ego + an author's carelessness War

"Oh, if it isn't Jack Hodgins. Don't you have any conspiracies to investigate. I thought you're ready to declare war against Wal- Mart for giving you the wrong color of sheets."

Oh. Dear characters please behave…… oh please…. If you even care for my well-being please stop your bickering.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I guess I was distracted by a annoying lady to do that."

"Fine then, Come on Brennan. We don't want our guy pals to be hassled." Author is now sporting a nose-bleed due to nervousness…

But then…

"Miss Montenegro, Mr. Hodgins and Addy, may I talk to you three?" Ah yes, Dr. Goodman, my lifesaver.

After Dr. Goodman finds a secluded place away from Booth and Brennan…

"What do you think you're doing?" Addressing our two other lovebirds…

"She/He started it!" Both said at the same time.

"It could interfere with our plans for setting up Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth." What? He still remembers our agreement?

"Don't worry sir, I for one will fight until they're together.."

"Oh please Angela, you're gonna ruin it before it's even started."

"Then I suggest you rack your brains now. Cause I'll set them up without your stupid help!"

"Fine then!" Dr. Goodman tries to intervene.

"Then it's war!" Both stomp away.

Dr Goodman clears his throat. "Mr Addy, I am counting on you to keep them from killing each other." Zack nervously gulps…

Finally, author slumps into her bed for a much needed rest from her crazy characters….

Note: There will be a few weeks delay for the update of this ficcie due to the start of school year. But don't worry. I'll update it soon.


	3. Family Addition and Specters

**EL DIABLO MYSTERIO**

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Bones, though I'll try to save up money to own it (my impossible dream)

Summary: A weird gathering transforms our fave gang into a 1970's gang of detectives!

This chapter is dedicated to my family for all the support they gave me. Merry Christmas everyone!

At the day of the ball...

"Hurry up Angela! We're gonna be late!" A very exasperated Brennan shouts. "Me and Russ were ready hours ago! Please!"

Ha... It's nice to be back! Due to unforeseeable circumstances, our very dear author... now with a new pen name (Mnemosyne01, I hope by changing my name, I hope I could get rid of my habit of leaving my characters unattended longer than necessary). The Author wishes to ask everyone's apology due to the month's delay of the story cause school life is hard... especially if your an associate editor of your school publication, wants to do well in school and a member of the acp... etc. On with the story!

"But sweetie, I really want to beat Hodgins at the 'Best in Costume' award!" Brennan then closes her eyes in exasperation.

"Remind me again why I agreed to go with you to this ball, which I doubt I will enjoy very much?" Poor Russ... A guy's pride is hurt... due to the carelessness of our dear author. May all of you forgive me for all my errors both moral and fanfic-wise, since this is the season of Forgiveness...

"Maybe that's because Christmas is next month and I asked you this as a special present you could give to me. Please big brother, go with me. I'd really appreciate it," a reply that unknowingly opens up deep wounds in Poor Russ' heart. What ails His heart? Another proof that Mnemosyne have neglected her poor characters.

"Well I'll start the car anyway so all will be ready." Which then leaves Angela and Russ alone. Angela then gave him a sunny smile and just stared. Russ, feeling very uncomfortable with the stare decides to break the silence. But why?

Why is Angela staring at Russ that way?

Why is she smiling?

Why is Russ feeling very uncomfortable?

Is there something our very dear author missed in her unjust absence?

"You know Angela, I really don't feel very comfortable with the favor you are asking me..."

"Come on. Who else could help Brennan realize her love for Booth other than you and me? Besides you agreed already! Please say you won't let me down!"

"I hate to have to break her trust in me. You might think that she'll listen to anything I'll say, but you're wrong. She has changed over the years. She's not the Temperance I used to know, who used to look up to me and listens to me word per word. Now, she's an independent individual. I don't think she needs me anymore." Silence then follows. Going to him, Angela gives him a sisterly hug.

"That's not true and you know it. Brennan needs you. You're her family, she said so herself. It's true that she's not the same back when she was 15, but she's your little sister. Nothing can ever change that."

"Thanks Angela but its just... I just wish that things were back to the way they were, back before I made the mistake of leaving her." Tears then began to form in his eyes. Angela at a sudden loss of words just held his hands.

"I understand that when your parents disappeared, Brennan stopped celebrating Christmas all together. But look at her now! She's into the Holiday spirit! She smiles more and even accepted a Christmas gift from me, which by the way is a big deal for her, and it's all because of you. You're the reason she's so happy."

Russ then smiles and hugs Angela again. "You know Angela, Mom and Dad used to imagine a very big family. But as it turns out, it's only me and Temperance. I used to wish I had another brother or sister. If Angela by any chance, will you be my sister,even if not biologically but spiritually? I'm sure Temp also treats you as family and It will be my honor to be the big brother of two beautiful sisters."

Angela's eyes then start to water. " Of course Big brother. I will also be your family."

"Thanks Angela. I really appreciate it." The bear hug that followed was ended by Bones' shouting.

"Hey you two! Would you please hurry up!"

"We should get going big brother. Care to inform your sister of a new addition to the family?" Christmas really is the season for families. It could render healness to a lot of ailments torturing a human's heart. The union of families is what Christmas, in my opinion, is all about.

"Of course dear sister."

"Which then leads us back to your part in getting Booth and Brennan together!"

Uh-oh. Does my dear character think of nothing else?

"Are you sure they really have feelings for each other?" A still hesitant Russ asked.

"Positive."

At the ball...

"Where could Dr. Brennan and Miss Montenegro be? The mystery ball is about to start in 10 minutes."

Dr. Goodman was pacing the floor, who by the way was wearing a gray suit fit for the 70's and looked very handsome. Zack Addy and Jack Hodgins were already there looking apprehensively at the building before them.

The formerly Vander Mansion was to be the venue for the event. Looking at it, my very wonderful characters do have reason to be hesitant. The imposing exterior looked menacing and wild roses, vines and weeds threaten to invade the manor itself. Simply put, it's like the dream haunted house everyone either wishes to see or not to see.

"Do you think there are ghosts in there?"

"Don't be a fool Zack. Ghosts only hurt people who act like other people. So... we will be perfectly safe." Causing poor Zack to shiver and for his new crush (a woman from the FBI) to wince and grimace at his behavior. POOR ZACK!

"Actually Mr. Hodgins, Mr. Addy has good reason to be a bit alarmed by this imposing structure. Rumor has it that this building was haunted by the supposedly crazy grandmother of Maurizio Sanchez himself."

What?

"Wait a minute, back-up. Maurizio Sanchez as in the character Booth is playing?"

"The very same. Didn't you both know that the characters you will portray did exist in the 1970's? In fact, at the end of the ball, you will meet the real people behind the roles you will assume for this day and night."

"Dr. Goodman, does that mean that there is a good chance that this spirit might get angry at us for portraying such roles?"

"It really is up to you Mr. Addy if you will believe these outrageous rumors that's being flung at you." A sentence causing the very beautiful FBI woman to turn away and look for someone else to talk to. Good luck is not at Zack's side at the moment.

"But sir, weren't there numerous witnesses who testified that they have indeed seen specters that might be characterized as an evil entity or a spirit? And weren't there sufficient evidence documented by the brave to prove that there are indeed such things as ghosts?And wasn't it the Church's plot to cover it all up so its followers may remain ignorant?." Then the poor assistant yelped in surprise.

"It is true that there are witnesses claiming to have seen such and some evidence, though not proven at all to be credible that points to this conclusion, but, the Church is definitely not plotting to keep ghosts under wraps. In fact, the Church is very open to any allegations concerning supernatural entities." Said with a tone of finality indicating that nothing more should be said about the subject.

"Ah. Here comes Agent Booth."

Special Agent Seeley Booth then entered the premises emitting an air of machismo and something the clueless author can't identify. His dark eyes smiled at the squint group and he went to greet them. Then his eyes scanned the growing house outside the abandoned Vander Mansion as if looking for someone.

"Hey everyone. Nice suit Dr. Goodman by the way."

"Why thank you Agent Booth." Silence then follows while Booth tries to control himself from asking something due to his certainty of the former's reaction when he asks the unasked question. Too bad his curiosity (and his heart?) was stronger than his common sense.

"So where's Bones?"

Meanwhile...

"Well there's Booth and the others. Let's go meet them!" Angela Montenegro then ran to them while making sure to be careful not to ruin her dress. Temperance and Russ then exchanged knowing glances.

"Angela sure always has a lot of energy." Russ commented.

"Yeah." Silence then follows. (Author's note: Silence danger alert!)

"Temp..."

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How's your love life?"

Deadly silence. (Remember author's note)

Then Temperance began to laugh.

"Russ, where did that came from?"

"Can a big brother not ask her little sister how her love life is?"

"...Well..."

"Don't worry you don't have to answer. It's just I want to get to know you better at all aspects of your life."

Bones then smiled. It's nice to know your brother cares enough to inquire about your life.

"Don't worry big brother. For now my love life is 'nada'. "

"You sure? Not even someone you have an eye on?"

"No! There's no one I swear!" Really? The author begs to differ.

"Just asking. You never know Temperance."

"Yeah. You never know."

"Hey Temp, Russ get going! The ball's about to start!" A very hyperactive Angela shouted.

And that concludes this chapter. Hope you all like it!

Dr. Goodman: Mnemosyne01, I hope you did not forget about our agreement...

Mnemosyne01: What agreement?

Zack: I am so not afraid of ghosts!

Hodgins: You so are!

Zack: Am not!

Mnemosyne01: (senses danger. better to silently go away...)

Dr. Goodman: And where do you think you're going Mnemosyne01?

Mnemosyne01: Nowhere!

Dr. Goodman: You will help us to get Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth together. If you fail or will not do as we please, there will be repercussions. Do you understand?

Mnemosyne01: YES SIR! (gulps)

NOTICE TO THE PUBLIC: The characters of the author have officially taken over her story. We are sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
